Gine
Gine (はねる), also known as Goddess of Destruction Gine (破壊の女神) is the mother of both Goku and Radtiz and Turles (Alernate son). She is also the wife of Bardock since they'd first met long ago when they were young. She learn that Frieza got a Super Saiyans, but it's just a myth a story since the pass down of the ancient Saiyans. She's begging her husband to find another way to secure her youngest son Goku. Bardock however send him in another planet. A planet called Earth. A perfect place to raise him well. But she's strongly disagree on that matter, but it is the only way to save Goku by hand of Frieza. Once the planet is almost destroy when she witness the destruction while her husband fought against Frezia armada. Until before the planet is destroy one of them save her in blink destruction when she met Michael the leader of all Angel. Gine have no whatever or why she was spare when Michael explain about Frizea betrayal and using a god to destruction power to destroy and oberliate the enitre planet when she watch and look at it. She want to know what happen to her husband, when Michale said that her husband is also alive and well, when he ask someone to rescue from a blink of destruction. Hoping that one day she will reunite with her husband and her boys. If she can find them of course. She would later become the Goddess of Destruction of the 11 Universe from the 13th Multiverse. Gine is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personalty Appearance Gine background story is highly unknown before she met Bardock and have kids. In fact her past is now very sure since she was a child. She did met Bardock in rumour thoery when they were kids or adult during their mission. But in the end both of them got married and have two sons. She did give brith to her oldest son Radtibefore he went to Prince Vegeta squard. Until years later she did however give birth another child name Goku or Kakkaorat that her husband beilieve he is a weak and his power level is weak as well. But Gine refuse to beilieve that her youngest is weakness yet she refuse. But however when she learn that Bardock return from his mission when Frizea is about to make move on Planet Vegeta when she watch her husband is quickly to secure his son safety toward another planet called Earth so that anyone who can raise him and well look after him. She promise to him so that she can pay a visit hoping she will escape the planet, eventually. Until its too late when Frieza use his God of Destruction power to exterminate the planet under Lord Beerus demand and request order. Once she's watch the planet is about to burn when someone recue her in blink destruction when everything went black. Once she's woke up and see her surrounding is clear and mystic from she look at it. Clearly she have no idea what's just happen since then. She remember that her husband is trying to stop Freiza armada, and yet she felt someone rescue her without know who did this. She have no idea what just happen when she met one of them who clearly a human, but it's turn to be an angel and his name is Michael the one who rescue her in blink chaos. He quickly explain what happen to the planet yet she demand to know what happen to her husband until Michael said that Bardock lives as well, but taken care when he ask someone to rescue him to secure the line of Saiyans . She went to know where he is. But Michael said that he will train by one of the Harmony God the leader of them all. Michael explain everything to her, when he said to her that both of them will see each other again. But she have no idea that Michael will reincarnation into Goku's youngest son Goten. Which she still have no idea what's going on. Once she's looking at this strange when she met another angel name Metatron along with her two childern Dogma and Sophia. Metatron explain to her that Goku did enjoy his new life and yet she learn that Goku got married by a native human name Chi-Chi and got two childern, two boys name Gohan and Goten. Yet she is very pround that her youngest got his own childern and his own family as well. Yet she met another angel name Divine yet she look at him and sense that Divine is half Saiyans. But still she will find her husband and yet reunited her sons, but Metatron said that Radtiz dos something reckless when he kidnapper Goku's son Gohan and yet Gine is very angry on her oldest son about kidnapper his own relative blood. Yet she have no choice but to train under Metatron along with Dogma, Sophia and yet Divine. Also she have to admit that Divine is highly unstoppable. Once she's complete her training so that she will find her husband, the kids and yet seeing her grand-kids as well. Knowing that Gone is the mother and wife of Bardock, Radtiz and Goku. Personality Gine had a gentle, kind-hearted and calm personality similar to that of her son Goku and her grandsons as she was seen conversing with her fellow Saiyans. Due to this, Gine was never apart of the Saiyan Military Force. However, despite her gentleness, she is shown to be protective of her youngest son, as she briefly argues with Bardock about sending Kakarot to Earth as an infiltration baby, knowing it is dangerous. After training with Divine who is the son of Michael and a Goddess of Destruction, Gine became a brave, determined and courageous woman as she wants to protect the 13 Multiverses from harm and wants to put an end to the Absalon Empire. Similar to Jiren, Gine is a woman that devotes everything to justice and never acted on selfish reasons as she wants to help Michael and Divine into protecting the 13th Multiverse. Powers and Abilities After training with Metatron and becoming a Goddess of Destruction, Gine has become far more powerful to the point that her power is comparable to that of Beerus who is the God of Destruction of the Seventh Universe. Gine in her base form was able to easily fight on par against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Her power level is about 185,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Saiyan Warrior turned Goddess of Destruction, Gine has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be comparable to that of a God of Destruction. Gine was able to easily fight on par against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue Form. Superhuman Speed: As a Saiyan Warrior turned Goddess of Destruction, Gine has incredible amounts of physical speed to the point that she can easily match Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form in an instant and can even at times overwhelm him in sheer reflexes. Superhuman Durability: As a Saiyan Warrior turned Goddess of Destruction, Gine's body became incredibly tough, to the point where she could take on Vegeta's Big Bang Attack technique and remain unfazed by the attack. Godly Ki Mastery: As a Saiyan Warrior, Gine can change the nature of her Ki to that of the gods, increasing her power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Gine gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan Blue in an instant. Planet Destruction: '''As a Goddess of Destruction, Gine can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. '''Galaxy Destruction: As a Goddess of Destruction, Gine can destroy an entire galaxy and everything in it. Universe Destruction: As a God of Destruction, Gine can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Gine is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Gine also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Instant Transmission – Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Physical-Based Techniques * Vortex Crusher - Gine spins quickly and elbows her opponent in the face, inflicting a lot a damage and sending them flying away. * Shoulder Attack - Gine quickly charges past the opponent as she says "Death is near!" and elbows them from behind onto the ground, inflicting great damage. * Energy Nullification '- Gine is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Gine. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy-wave. Gine's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Saturday Crush '''- Gine holds her right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere that she fires off at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. * '''Saturday Crash - This is a more powerful variation of the Saturday Crash technique. First, Gine raises back to her right upper side and forms a reddish-pink energy sphere. She then brings her hand together with the other in front of her and fires a bigger and more powerful Saturday Crush at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Shining Friday - Gine raises her hand and charges purple and orange electricity. She then forms the electricity in a large, purplish-pink energy sphere and strikes the opponent with it at close range, inflicting a large amount of damage. * Kamehameha - Gine learned this technique after watching her son Goku do it. She holds her hands near one of her sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then she throws her palms forward to fire the beam. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Gine holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Destruction - '''As the Goddess of Destruction, Gine can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Quirk causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Quirk's colour is blue. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Gine utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '- Gine coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball '- Gine combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at her foe. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Gine has this technique. Gine creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. Transformations Super Saiyan Gine achieved this form, after training with Metatron. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Gine can fight on par against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God. Her power level in this form is about 2,220,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Gine achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan transformation. Super Saiyan Blue is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, as Saiyans who possesses good hearts can achieve this form and also by Saiyans who are mortals that has obtained Godly ki. This form offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control, but is not as powerful as the Super Saiyan God transformation. Her power level in this form is about 13,320,000,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan God/True Super Saiyan God Gine achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan Blue transformation. Gine achieved one of the most powerful super saiyan transformations which is the Super Saiyan God the legend of legends among the Saiyan race. Super Saiyan God is the full-powered and perfected state of the Saiyan God transformation, having far greater power than that of the Super Saiyan Blue form. This form can only be achieved through the ritual of five pure-hearted saiyans and a sixth one (which is also a fellow deity) to channel the godly ki in order to complete the transformation. Her power level in this form is about 66,600,000,000,000,000,000,000. Goddess of Destruction Gine achieved this form, after mastering her powers as a Goddess of Destruction. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Gine also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power level in this form is about 333,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Gine and Goku - They formed an extremely close relationship with each-other ever since Gine reunited with Goku. Gine cares about her youngest so much and is very overprotective of him. Goku also cares about her and sought to train her so that she can become more powerful, thus becoming one of his students. Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:God of destruction